Avis de tempête
by Sano-chan H
Summary: Une tempête, deux hommes dans une grotte au milieu de nul part...


Auteur : Sano-chan

Mail : love. 

Titre : Avis de tempête.

Genre : Yaoi, Lemon, viol, gros OOC de Trowa et un peu aussi de Heero, légèrement PWP par moment…

Couple : 03+01+03 03X01

Source : Gundam Wing

Disclaimers : Pazamoi T-T

Notes : "pensées", « paroles »

changement de point de vue

Avis de tempête

La mission avait été un vrai fiasco, ils avaient tous été séparés, seul Trowa et Heero s'étaient retrouvés, mais retrouvés où ?! Perdus en pleine tempête, dans les steppes sur un quelconque continent de cette planète entièrement contrôlée par Oz : la Terre. Pourtant ils savaient bien avant de partir que cette tempête risquait d'éclater, un ouragan était prévu, mais pas de cette ampleur. Ils savaient tous que le temps risquait de tout faire foirer, les bases d'Oz étant déjà en, alerte à cause de la catastrophe météo qui arrachait les toits des hangars, inondait les sols de chaque base… Le vent soufflait à plus de 160 Km/h et la pluie battante se mélangeait à des grêlons de plus en plus gros. Les Gundams avaient du mal à rester debout du haut de leurs 16 mètres et malgré leurs 18 tonnes…

Les pilotes 03 et 01 avaient couchés leurs Gundam sur le sol qui se transformait peu à peu en étendue de boue, il n'était pas nécessaire de sortir les filets de camouflages, ils n'auraient pas tenus et de toutes façons, on ne voyait pas à 5 mètres sous cette pluie. Ils errèrent à la recherche d'un abri pour la nuit en attendant que la tempête se calme.

Au bout d'une bonne demie heure ils étaient arrivés trempés jusqu'à l'os dans une grotte assez profonde où poussaient quelques arbustes secs.

Ils s'y étaient affairés à faire du feu pour se sécher un peu et ne pas chopper une pneumonie. A coup de cailloux et de branches sèches, il avaient réussit à faire partir un léger feu et avaient enlevés leurs vêtements trempés. Ainsi en caleçon à essayer de se réchauffer quelque peu, ils commencèrent à discuter pour passer le temps, mais pour une fois, Heero aurait peut-être mieux fait de se taire…

« - Trowa, je dois te parler de quelque chose…

- De quoi ?

- …Euh…

- Bah vas-y, je t'écoute…

- …

- Alors ?

- … »

Le Français perdait patience, Heero tournait autour du pot et il ne supportait pas ça. En plus il était déjà assez contrarié par la mission qui venait de merder et par le fait qu'il avait faim, qu'il était trempé, que vu le stock de bois qu'ils avaient, ils crèveraient sûrement de froid avant demain matin et que ce soir cela faisait 3 mois qu'il n'était plus avec Quatre ce qui lui mettait légèrement le cafard…

« - Alors ? T'as quelque chose à dire ou pas ?

- Trowa, je crois que je t'aime mais je n'en suis pas sûr, …

- Comment ça ?

- Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant, je ne suis pas certain d'aimer les hommes…

- Il y a un moyen très simple de le savoir…

- Trowa ? »

Mais le Français finissait déjà d'ôter le peu de vêtements humides qu'il portait encore (c'est à dire son caleçon) et commençait à parsemer le corps de Heero de tendres caresses et de baisers insistants, tout en resserrant son étreinte pour que sa proie ne lui échappe pas.

« - Trowa,… attends… »

Mais le pilote du Heavyarms se faisait de plus en plus insistant dans ses caresses et l'appréhension montait irrémédiablement pour le jeune Japonais. Heero se sentait pris au piège, prisonnier des bras forts de son ami qu'il percevait à présent comme un prédateur.

Au bout de quelques minutes et sans plus de préliminaires, Trowa arracha le boxer de Heero. Ainsi mis à nu, l'appréhension fit place à une réelle peur pour le Japonais qui réalisait ce qui allait se passer.

Non, il ne voulait pas. Toujours derrière lui, Trowa se pressa un peu plus contre son dos tout en passant un bras sous son ventre pour lui faire relever le bassin et ainsi le mettre à quatre pattes.

« - Trowa, non ! Attends, pas comme ça ! Non ! Trowa !… »

N'écoutant rien, le Français l'empala violement sur son sexe imposant puis se retira complètement, il répéta ces mouvements quatre ou cinq fois avant de réellement commencer ses vas et viens rythmés par les cris suppliants de Heero...

Le lendemain matin, Trowa se réveilla le premier, il prit sa veste qui avait eut le temps de sécher et en couvrit le jeune Japonais. Il s'habilla ensuite et raviva le feu pour qu'Heero ne prenne pas froid.

Il savait que Heero allait le haïr pour ce qu'il lui avait fait, il avait été si violent et n'avait rien fait pour lui donner du plaisir, il avait été volontairement égoïste et méchant, il avait prit son pied et point barre. Il ne l'avait même pas prit dans ses bras après et l'avait laissé là, à inonder le sol de pierre de ses larmes. Il l'avait violé.

Heero ne tarda pas à se réveiller, la tempête s'était calmée, il pleuvait encore mais le vent était tombé et il ne persistait plus qu'une légère brise et une pluie fine. Ils pouvaient rentrer.

« - Heero, faut qu'on parle.

- D'abord on doit rentrer et essayer de savoir si les autres vont bien.

- Mais c'est important…

- Moins que la vie des autres. »

Ainsi, ils se rhabillèrent et Heero se mit en route et monta à bord de son Gundam une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Trowa faisait de même. Les deux armures mobiles se relevèrent en même temps, couvertes de boue, et ne tardèrent pas à se mettre en route. Au bout de quelques minutes de trajet, Heero lança un appel au Heavyarms.

« - 01 à 03, on ira beaucoup plus vite en volant et on brûlera deux fois moins de carburant, je passe en bird mode et je te ramène.

- Roger. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, le Wing se transforma et ils partirent rejoindre leur planque à vol d'oiseau. Le trajet durerait ainsi bien moins longtemps mais cela faisait toujours une bonne heure et demie. Trowa s'ennuyait sévère, surtout qu'il n'avait rien à faire, seul Heero pilotait. Il engagea la conversation.

« - 03 à 01, il faut vraiment qu'on parle de ce qui c'est passé hier.

- Rien du tout ! J'exige silence radio.

- 01, il faut qu'on en parle…

- Si tu ne te tait pas je te lâche !

- Roger. »

S'en suivit donc le silence radio exigé.

Arrivés à la planque, ils purent constater que tout les autres allaient bien, si ce n'était, ici et là, quelques légères ecchymoses. Heero prétexta une douche et monta. Trowa le suivit, bien décidé à lui parler coûte que coûte. Au moment où Heero allait entrer dans la salle de bain, il se rendit compte de la présence de Trowa derrière lui et accéléra pour tenter de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Peine perdue, Trowa bloqua la prote et entra de force.

« - Laisses-moi !!!

- Non ! Il faut qu'on parle.

- Ne me touche pas ! Lâches-moi !

- Non ! »

Heero se laissa tomber au sol, à genoux, et Trowa le prit dans ses bras. Heero se débattait, le frappant de toutes ses forces, lui hurlant de le lâcher.

« - Heero, arrêtes ! Ecoutes-moi !

- Non ! Lâches-moi !

- Non ! Ecoutes ! Je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais dut faire ça…

- Tu n'avais pas le droit, tu n'avais pas le droit de me prendre de force !

- Je sais. »

Heero s'était mis à pleurer et Trowa se rendit compte que ça lui faisait mal de le voir comme ça par sa faute.

« - Heero, je t'aime.

- Moi je ne suis plus si sûr de t'aimer !

- Je t'en prie, calmes-toi au moins ! Arrête de me taper dessus ! Bon sang ! »

Au bout de quelques minutes Heero fini par se calmer un peu et ne donnais plus à Trowa que des coups irréguliers et sans la moindre conviction. Le Français le serrais toujours dans ses bras et commença après un moment à déposer de légers baisers sur sa nuque. Il se releva ensuite et porta le Japonais jusqu'à sa chambre. Là, il le posa sur le lit et lui murmura à l'oreille…

« -Laisse moi me faire pardonner… »

Trowa lui enleva son débardeur, son sempiternel spandex et ses propres vêtements. Lorsqu'ils furent tout deux en caleçon, l'appréhension monta de nouveau pour Heero. Il avait peur, peur de Trowa, peur de sa violence, de ses coups de boutoir.

Trowa le couvrit d'amoureuse caresses, avec une tendresse insoupçonnée ce qui le rassura un peu. Passant ses mains sur son torse, s'attardant sur les boutons de chair, embrassant Heero, leurs langues se mêlant pour la première fois en une danse effrénée. Le souffle court, Trowa abandonna ses lèvres pour aller titiller de sa langue ses tétons durcis par le plaisir… Oui, cette fois ci, il comptait bien lui faire l'amour, et lui donner du plaisir comme il n'en avait jamais reçu. Il l'initierait lentement, lui ferait aimer ça et en redemander. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Heero le souffle court gémissait sous les caresses du pilote du Heavyarms. Il se surprit même à laisser échapper un cri de plaisir lorsque celui ci passa plusieurs fois sur son membre de plus en plus dur et le saisit à travers le tissus qui devenait gênant. Heero enleva son boxer de lui même et enleva également celui de Trowa. Il cherchait ses lèvres constamment, le forçant à remonter le long de son corps pour les saisir et les emprisonner en de fiévreux baisers.

Trowa descendit encore une fois le long du corps du Japonais et passa sa langue sur son sexe. Une fois… deux fois… trois fois… C'était insoutenable, Heero s'agrippait aux cheveux de son amant et aux draps, tout son corps se tendit lorsqu'il le prit en bouche. Trowa faisait ça si bien, il avait de l'expérience, ça se sentait des ses gestes, il était sûr de lui, n'hésitait pas une seconde, comme s'il connaissait parfaitement le corps d'Heero et savait ce qui lui procurerait un plaisir intense.

Pendant qu'il léchait et suçait avidement le sexe tendu de son amant, Trowa caressait les fesses musclées de Heero qui s'était totalement abandonné à lui. Mais ce n'était pas ce que le Français voulait. Il comptait lui apprendre autre chose encore…

Il s'arrêta et remonta embrasser Heero, puis déposa quelques baisers dans le creux de son cou avant de lui susurrer à l'oreille, dans un souffle, comme un secret ''prends-moi…'' et continua à parsemer son corps de baisers.

« - Trowa, …Je ne sais pas…

- Je te guiderais… Ne t'inquiète pas… »

Sur ces mots, il prit la main du jeune Japonais et en lécha les doigts. Il les dirigea ensuite vers son intimité et Heero les y introduisit un à un. Trowa gémissait déjà de plaisir et Heero s'en trouva plus excité encore, pour peu que cela fut toujours possible. '' Prends-moi… '' le supplia Trowa encore une fois.

Heero se mit donc de façon à surplomber son amant et passa chacun de ses bras sous les genoux du Français, lui replia les jambes et le pénétra. Tout doucement, d'une façon lente et excitante, il profitait un maximum de ce moment. Trowa, le souffle court, murmurait son nom avec tellement d'amour et de tendresse dans la voix.

Heero commença à bouger, c'était si bon, Trowa était si étroit, si chaud… Il n'en pouvait plus…

Le pilote du Heavyarms n'en pouvait plus beaucoup non plus il saisit son membre douloureux et commença à se masturber. Sous les coup de reins de Heero le plaisir montait si vite… Il ne tarda pas à se libérer dans un ultime gémissement. Heero lisant le plaisir intense sur le visage de son amant et l'entendant jouir, ne put plus se retenir non plus et se répandit également en lui. Il se retira ensuite, tout deux exténués, Heero se blottit contre le Français, la tête posée sur son torse et commença à somnoler mais Trowa avait encore besoin de parler...

« - Je t'aime Heero.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Trowa.

- Malgré ce que je t'ai fait hier soir ?

- …Oui, malgré ça.

- Alors c'est que tu dois vraiment m'aimer. J'ai tellement peur d'être abandonné. Je suis désolé, mais je pensais que tu ne me pardonnerai pas et que tu me haïrais. Ainsi tu ne m'aurais pas abandonné après m'avoir aimé.

- Je comprends. Mais si tu refais ce que tu m'as fais hier comme tu l'as fais, je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer. Quand je dis non, c'est non. Ok ?

- Oui. Je suis désolé. Je sais que je t'ai blessé. »

Heero sentit le torse de Trowa se soulever au rythme de ses sanglots et resserra ses bras autour de lui. Ils s'endormirent ainsi et ce fut la fin du début d'une longue histoire, née par une nuit sombre, en pleine tempête.

OWARI.

Victoire !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'ai my Scouby qui s'impatientait sévère là. On est le 20/02/07 il est 17h44 et j'ai ENFIN terminé cette fic commencée je ne sais plus quand tellement c'est loin ! Bon, je vais lâcher le clavier de mon PC et pis on va y aller parce qu'on est attendues toutes les deux alors Yume-mon-tit-chat elle va jailler des genoux de my Scoub et on se casse ! Gros bisous à tout mes lecteurs et que ceux qui ont le temps balance une tite review, ça fait toujours super plaisir, même si c'est pour dire que c'était à chier comme fic. Au moins on sait que y a du monde qui l'a lu ! lol -

Kisu minna ! Jane.


End file.
